


Fall in place

by Strangertrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertrash/pseuds/Strangertrash
Summary: A songfic based on the beautiful song "fall in place" by Bry.





	Fall in place

It was about 9:30. Will was saying goodbye to Mike. Dustin and Lucas had just left, and Will knew that Jonathan would be arriving soon to pick him up, but, he couldn't bear to look away from Mike. It was as though he was stuck in a trance. Mike felt the same. He found himself unaware of everything but Will. In the background, a slow song had begun to play on the radio.

"I've told you more than once  
It's entirely your call  
And though I'll be a tourist  
While you go through it all"

As Mike looked at Will, it hit him just how strong, how brave Will was. He had been through so much trauma, that Mike could never even begin to comprehend, no matter how hard he tried. He had no idea what went through Will's head every day. As much as he tried to, he could never fully understand what Will had to endure.

"Take my word I won't be sitting back  
Or resemble who I've been from the start"

Despite never being able to understand, he wanted to help Will as much as he possibly could. He'd always cared so deeply about Will, but he just wished he could have done more to help him. He wanted to be there with Will through the thick and the thin.

"I'll just drive your belly mad  
With songs from my heart"

Mike glanced over Will's shoulder at his beaten up guitar. He'd lost count of the amount of evening's he'd spent, composing songs about the brown haired boy that had stolen his heart. He wished he could sing them to Will, show him how he felt, but he'd never have the courage.

"I won't blame you for thinking I'm not cut out for this"

As Will gazed back at Mike, his heart sank. He realised that Mike probably wanted a stable happy relationship. Will was a mess. Depressed, anxious, traumatised. He just wasn't cut out for a relationship.

"But it will save me I know  
I know I will cherish it  
I'll cherish it"

Even though Mike would probably never even consider dating him, Will realised just how much it would mean to him if he did. It would truly save him from the horrors he'd been through. Mike was one of the only people in this world that made him truly happy. He treasured his relationship with Mike every day that he lived.

"Say you'll stay  
I'll be there to  
Fall in place  
I just want to hold your hand  
I just want to hold your hand"

Mike inched ever so slightly closer to Will. Their hands brushed. Both of them wanted to be there for each other so badly, both of them wanted to confess, but neither of them had the courage.

"To fall in love with this,  
Something so delicate,"

Mikes eyes slowly traced over Wills fragile frame, his hollowed out cheekbones, his big, blue eyes. He seemed so vulnerable, so breakable. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and keep him safe from the world.

"And suddenly all else  
Becomes so irrelevant"

When Mike was with Will, the rest of the world just seemed to slip away. Nothing else mattered apart from the fact that they were together. Nothing else seemed important.

"Take my word I won't be sitting back  
I'll be the first for every morning cry"

Mike wanted to help Will through everything. Comfort him if he woke up in the night crying. Reassure him. He wouldn't let Will go through it all alone.

"And I'll drive our family mad  
With songs about you and I"

Mike wanted to be disgustingly cute with Will. He wanted their family to roll their eyes at the two of the them. He wanted to be cheesy and cliché and drive everyone else mad with the amount of affection they gave each other.

The song continued over the bridge and the chorus, and the two of them continued to say nothing. They didn't need to say anything, they were perfectly content in each other's company. Mike could feel Will's breath on his neck, feel the heat radiating from his body. Will could count every freckle on Mike's face. They were so close, and yet, something unspoken kept them apart. The song began to build up again.

"We'll never settle but our names will  
And I'll be singing say you'll stay  
'Til, 'til we're at the end"

Will realised he wanted to grow old with Mike. Spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted more than anything for Mike to be there forever. To fall back on him in times of need, to love him forever.

"And when we're getting to our later days  
And be living through what we create  
I'll still fall in place"

Mike would always be there for Will, and he wanted Will to know that. He'd always be there, no matter what happened, to fall right in place.

"Say you'll stay  
I'll be there to  
Fall in place  
I just want to hold your hand  
I just want to hold your hand "

There was nothing more to do. The were so wrapped up in each other's gaze. the timing was perfect, and it just seemed right. Mike started to lean in, and allowed his lips to brush Will's softly.  
"I love you, Will Byers"  
"I love you, Mike Wheeler"


End file.
